


Beside a stream, don't waste water

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason had planned this and it was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside a stream, don't waste water

Jason pulls Mason close and grins before hoisting him up onto the bed of his truck. Mason giggles and leans up for a kiss. Jason tilts his head back with a gentle, calloused hand on the nape of Mason’s neck and kisses him soft and sweet. Mason smiles into the kiss and takes hold of Jason’s shirt, listening to the water nearby and the sticks snap beneath Jason’s boots. The sun was going down and the heat was finally beginning to wane but with a residual stickiness. Mason didn’t mind the heat, was just glad to be with Jason alone in the woods with comforters and pillows piled into the bed of Jason’s truck.

“I want to make love to you,” Jason whispers against Mason’s lips, hands tightening on Mason’s waist.

Mason nods quickly, toeing off his boots and kicking them to the ground. Jason takes his off as well, climbing up into the truck after Mason. Sprawled out on their makeshift bed, Mason smirks invitingly up at Jason with curls wild and eyes dark.

“Look at you,” Jason purrs, leaning down to kiss Mason on the cheek, “so gorgeous like this in my truck by the river. I should have brought you out here sooner.”

Mason blushes and turns his face against the pillow, smiling his devastating little smile that makes Jason’s heart race. Jason lets his hands wander, pulls Mason’s leg up to hook over his hip.

“Do you have…?” Mason trails off, cheeks turning pink, and Jason laughs.

“Of course, honey,” Jason soothes him, kissing him on the nose.

Mason scrunches his nose up in response, but Jason just finds it adorable and nuzzles in for a kiss. They kiss for long, lazy minutes with hips grinding and fingers curling into shirts and hair. Jason’s beard is rough and Mason knows he’ll have beard burn on his face and _other places_ by the end of their trip but he can’t bring himself to care when Jason is saying such sweet things in his ear.

It’s a while before Jason finally sits back to unbutton Mason’s jeans, kissing the sensitive skin just above his waistband. Mason is panting softly, lips bruised and wet and parted as he breaths heavily. Jason is almost careful as he works Mason’s jeans off, tugs gently and pushes them down with strong hands on Mason’s thighs. Mason’s hips flex automatically as Jason goes, his hand brushing Mason’s inner thigh. Once the denim is off, it’s hung over the side of the truck and Jason slides Mason’s t-shirt off. Socks follow underwear and Mason is all too aware he’s completely naked and Jason has only removed his boots.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Jason says, laying Mason back down and covering his body with his own. “But you don’t need to be embarrassed and no one is around to see. I have a reason for everything, Mase; you just have to trust me.”

Jason cups his hand around Mason’s cheek, waits until Mason nods timidly. He kisses Mason on the forehead and leans over Mason to reach for a soft toiletry bag above his head. Jason digs through it for a moment before he pulls out a tube of lubricant and a strip of condoms. He rips a condom off with his teeth and Mason outright shivers at the visual. Jason replaces the toiletry bag and bends his head down to kiss Mason again. He gives Mason a show as he slicks up his fingers and carefully pushes Mason’s legs apart. He notices the slightest hint of apprehension in Mason’s eyes before it vanishes as Jason smiles at him.

All composure Mason tried to retain is lost once Jason has worked two fingers inside him. He has an arm tossed over his eyes and tries to keep from grinding down on Jason’s hand. He whimpers and pleads, but Jason is slow and sure and doesn’t relent. His entire body twists when Jason presses just barely against his prostate, back arching and hips lifting off their bed.

“Jason, _ohhh,_ Jason,” he babbles, tries to reach for Jason’s hand. “I don’t—not yet.”

Despite the broken sentence, Jason understands and he nods, finds the spot again and massages it incessantly.

“Yes, baby, come on. Come for me,” Jason urges, rough and husky and _him._

Mason shakes his head, clenches his fists, and Jason feels him tense as if to stave off the orgasm. With limited movement, Jason rubs gently over Mason’s prostate and feels him begin to tremble. It’s with a soft cry of Jason’s name and an almost violently arched back that Mason finally comes. He gasps sharply as the aftershocks wrack his muscles with spasms. Jason kisses him so lightly and cleans him up and massages his hips, almost puts Mason to sleep.

When Jason pulls a blanket over Mason, who shivers in the cooling night air, he rests beside him and delights in the way Mason automatically seeks him out. Mason says nothing, just wraps his arms around Jason’s neck, and tucks his head against Jason’s chest.

“Rest for a while, sweetheart; we’ve got all night,” Jason says, strokes Mason’s curls away from his face and kisses him on the forehead.

Mason ends up dozing off and Jason just holds him. Drifting between sleep and wakefulness, Mason smiles at Jason and whimpers for kisses. It’s completely dark when Mason wakes fully. He’s embarrassed to have fallen asleep, but Jason hushes him with a hand on his cheek.

“I wanted you to rest, so I can just tire you out all over again,” he rumbles, and Mason can feel himself getting hard again.

Jason makes a show of stripping for Mason, who lies there with his legs spread and chest moving quickly. He rolls on a condom and slicks himself up, watching the way Mason’s breath stutters. As Jason moves back over him, Mason pulls his legs back to wrap smoothly around his waist.

“Tell me if you’re in any pain,” Jason says, stroking a hand down Mason’s throat and chest.

Mason nods and guides Jason down for a kiss. He breaks away to toss his head back onto his pillow as Jason eases inside him.

“Oh,” Mason calls out. He curls around Jason, holding onto his broad shoulders, and buries his face in the crook of Jason’s neck.

Jason’s pace is careful and languid, a hand on Mason’s hip and the other arm curled to balance on his forearm. As Jason pushes in deeper, he brushes Mason’s prostate and Mason shakes with pleasure. It takes only a few more well-aimed thrusts for Mason to come again. He whimpers and tangles his fingers in Jason’s hair, gripping tightly as his hips jump. His quiet, pleading noises push Jason closer to the edge, but by the time Mason is wrung out Jason still hasn’t come.

“Do you want to…?” Mason shifts his legs, shivers and makes a soft noise of discomfort.

“No,” Jason says, holds Mason as he pulls out and soothes his pain with a kiss to his temple. “Are you comfortable?”

Mason nods and stretches a little, and Jason groans.

“Help me,” Jason suggests, taking Mason’s hand.

Mason rolls off the condom and takes Jason in hand. Jason wraps his fingers around Mason’s, guiding his hand along. When Jason finally comes, a breathless cry torn from his chest, Mason smiles and kisses him, strokes his cheek.

“Now I’m filthy and exhausted, what’s the plan?” Mason asks teasingly.

He didn’t expect to be pulled from the truck and taken to the creek, washed off in cool water and kissed until he melted in Jason’s arms. But Jason wraps him up in warm pajamas afterwards and they snuggle together in their makeshift bed. Mason struggles to keep his eyes open, blinks slowly and yawns in Jason’s face. Jason just chuckles and strokes Mason’s curls, kisses him softly on the forehead.


End file.
